


Reign Storm

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Danny and Vlad are gonna get beat up, M/M, Violence, the mature rating is mainly for the graphic description of how badly they are beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a world where Vlad Masters has the best of intentions towards Danny, he still somehow manages to help one of the Ghost Zones most feared rulers escape...</p><p>Actually, it's all Danny's fault this time.  Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you all now, Vlad and Danny are gonna get reaaaally hurt. But the ending is worth it~

"So any ideas on what this key goes to?" Danny asked, looking down at the ornate, green-glowing key in his hand.  

It was something Danny found on their last field trip through the Ghost Zone.  They had done all kinds of research back at the manor, but while they found some good theories, they never really figured anything solid out. Now, about a week later, they were flying through the zone towards a new section of space they had yet to visit.  Before them floated an island with a large fort like castle on top.  It was kinda spooky and decrepit looking, which was saying something for the Ghost Zone.  Danny got a bad feeling about the place, but he and Vlad both agreed that the zone needed more detailed mapping, even the scary places.  Better to know the land then to suddenly stumble into something...

"Maybe it goes to some kind of treasure...  Or a tomb...  Really hope it's not a tomb, that would just be too creepy!"

They landed before the castle, everything still and silent around them.  Danny frowned, looking around with a shiver.  "This reminds me too much of Aragon’s castle, you know?  All...  Still and timeless...  Gives me the heebee jeebees..."

"It's all right, Danny," Vlad reassured him.  He rubbed Danny's hair, stroking the tousled white locks affectionately.  "It isn't that castle, and I'm with you this time.  You'll be fine."

The two ghosts floated up and flew into the dark keep.  

Inside, an air of ancient evil seemed to doze in the scarlet walls, and darkness was the blanket that kept it sleeping.  The occasional candle lay long extinguished in a puddle of its own wax, centuries old and crumbling with age.  Vlad made sure to stay close to Danny; they had been training together for almost a year now, and had been intimate for a few months -- although they had never gotten past French kissing and the boy being a little handsy.  Vlad wouldn't allow much more than that.  Still, he didn't call him "Daniel" anymore unless he was in trouble or being serious, usually just Danny or "badger" -- but usually "badger."  

Danny and Vlad emerged into the keep.  Shafts of green light fell down into the remains of a once-great hall.  A dark pumpkin sat at the foot of a grand dais, a glowing sword sheathed inside it.

Vlad raised his brows at the sight of a skeleton, holding an orb of red goop aloft.  

He went to go investigate it.  "Look around, but don't touch anything yet," he told Danny, peering at the skeleton's oddly-shaped nose hole.

Danny went over to investigate the pumpkin, looking at the sword suspiciously.  When nothing moved or stirred he moved on, looking at the old torn tapestry on the wall and the rubble falling from some worn stone steps.  He looked up the small set of stairs, and noticed something at the top of the platform.  

He floated up to investigate… and gasped quietly.

There was a sarcophagus propped at the top of the dais.  It was dark and ornate, and Danny felt a shiver crawl down his spine.  Something… something was weird about it...

Then, he saw the keyhole.  

The ghost boy blinked, brows narrowing in curiousity.  He pulled out the key and studied it, comparing its design to the sarcophagus in front of him.  It LOOKED like a match...

"Hey, Vlad?  Come check this out!"

Vlad glanced up curiously.

He floated over to his pupil, settling beside him and peering at the key.  "What is it, badger?"

Danny held up the key, showing how its design matched the lock and chain on the tomb.  "I think... I think this is what it opens."

Vlad glanced up... up... UP... at the top of the sarcophagus.  "I don't know, Danny..." he mused, getting a bad feeling about the size of the thing.  "Opening tombs in the Ghost Zone isn't exactly what it is in the real world, if you know what I mean..."

Danny frowned.  Okay, yes, this placed kinda scared the heck out of him but he was CURIOUS!  And they had come this far already...

With that thought in mind, Danny reached out and unlocked the tomb.

Lock and chains slid away.  With slightly shaking fingers, he pulled open the cover of the sarcophagus and gazed into its dark depths.  What he saw there, was not what he expected...

The still form of probably the BIGGEST ghost he had ever seen, lay within the tomb.  He had thick, long green hair with matching beard.  Scars littered his body and face, and he was dressed in armor and a long cape.  On top of his head, sat a green flaming crown...

Danny whimpered.  "Vlad?  I think I made a mistake…!"

The eye of the enormous ghost before them flared open.

All at once, Vlad's eyes went wide -- mind racing as all at once, the old reading came back to him.  The old Observants, the near apocalypse of the Ghost Zone, the old legends--!!

"THE GHOST KING!" Vlad yelled.

He snatched the key from Danny and shoved him into flight.  "DANIEL, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" he ordered, tucked the key in a pouch, and shot away in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Vlad!"

Danny saw the apparent Ghost King take a step from his tomb...  and slowly turn his head to look at him....

Danny flew so fast he thought he might have broken the sound barrier.  

//ShitshitshitshitSHIT--!//

BAM!

Danny screamed as a large hand wrapped around his middle, nearly giving him whiplash as his momentum was stopped dead in its tracks.  He was slowly brought to the Kings face.  Danny whimpered, shaking in fright.  The Ghost King looked annoyed, but amused.

"Well...  It seems I owe my freedom to a little ghost boy..."

Danny gulped, working up his snark and courage.  "Uh, yeah, about that.  Sorry for disturbing your sleep and all, but if you're happy to be free then maybe you could, uh... You know... Let me go?"

The ghost laughed, a loud, harsh sound.  Danny winced.  "Yeah... I didn't think so..."

"Not until you present me with the KEY..." the Ghost King said, his voice dark and ghastly as he brought Danny close to his huge, scarred face.  "Unusual that you would release me without attempting to use my Ring of Rage... but it changes nothing.  GIVE IT TO ME!"

"K-k-key?"  Danny stuttered, bluffing.  "Uh...  Sorry, got no idea what you're talking about..."

The hand slowly tightened mercilessly.  Danny cried out as he felt his bones creak and rub against one another; another inch and it felt like his ribs would snap like toothpicks!

"Don't test me, b-"

"DANNY!!"

A hail of ecto-energy rained down on the Ghost King, blasts so powerful the walls began to crumble anew.  The huge ghoul snarled and whipped around to glare at Vlad with his one burning green eye; like someone who had been stung by a bee.  "Another one!" the king hissed.

Vlad's eyes widened at the minimal effect his attack had had on the Ghost King.  "I..."

A red ball of hot, sizzling plasma slammed into Vlad, blowing him back into the wall.  An ugly-sounding CRUNCH echoed around the room, and not all of it was stone.  Vlad fell to the floor, gasping and coughing in pain.

"VLAD!" Danny cried.

In his panic, and the King’s distraction, he managed to go intangible and escape to Vlad's side.  He grabbed the older halfa up around the middle and flew out of the castle like a bat out of hell.  He shot at the castle structure as he went. A big slab of the roof crumbled and fell, crashing on top of the King, giving Danny enough of a distraction to fly a good distance away.  The younger halfa looked down at Vlad in concern, panicking.

"Vlad, are you ok?!"

A bellow sounded out behind them and Danny winced.  They were still too close to the castle...  They needed to get out of here!

Vlad wavered between consciousness and wakefulness, struggling to keep hold on his ghost form.  "I... my ribs... it… hurts..." he grunted.  "K-Keep going...!"

Suddenly, the huge Ghost King appeared in front of them.  "THE KEY!!" he roared, charging up another ball of crimson power.  "NOW!!"

The slicing beam shot towards them -!

But right before it hit them... Vlad painfully twisted his way out of Danny's hold... shielding his pupil with his body and only one thing on his mind.  

//NOT HIM.//

BLAM!!

Tucked against Vlad's chest, Danny FELT more than heard several of his mentor's ribs break under the onslaught, and a flash of light later, Vlad Masters was human once more and dead to the world.  The ray hit Vlad's back again, full on, sending the pair of half-ghosts shooting off into the depths of the Ghost Zone at speeds either one of them could only DREAM of flying.  Craning his head up with difficulty, Danny spotted his family's portal fast approaching...!

"VLAD!  Vlad, WAKE UP!!"

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to transform back into human form just as they crashed into his parent’s lab.  

CRASH!!

Maddie and Jack whirled around from where they had been bent over what appeared to be the bottom half of an armored suit.  Even while unconscious, Vlad had a strong hold on Danny and kept him pressed safe and close to his chest.  A few things fell and crashed as they slid across the hard floor, making Danny wince as he feared another of Vlad's ribs might have broken.

Maddie gasped in shock.  "Danny?!"

Danny sat up, still stuck in Vlad's hold.  "CLOSE THE PORTAL!  CLOSE THE PORTAL!!" he screamed.

Jack was too busy gawking at his son, but Maddie's reflexes were fast.  She darted across the room, fist slamming down on the button, and the huge steel doors slid shut with a loud CLANG.

"Baby, what's wrong?!" Danny's mother demanded, going back over to them.  "Why were you two in the ghost zone?  Oh my gosh, look at your arms!"

//Crap crap, what should I say?!//

"Uh... I... I don't know what happened!” Danny lied desperately.  “Vlad and I were at the museum for a field trip, next thing we knew we were in the ghost zone!  The museum must have been haunted or something!"

//Good thing about having ghost hunters for parents!  Random hauntings, totally a logical excuse…!//

Danny turned around, moving Vlad to his back so he could check him over, face pale in worry.  "We were attacked by some monster that called himself the Ghost King!  Vlad took a really bad shot to the back when he moved to protect me!  Please, you gotta help him!  I think he broke some ribs!  Help me!"

Almost as if to confirm his fears, a trickle of red leaked out from Vlad's parted lips as Jack picked him up and rushed upstairs.  "MAYDAY, COMIN' THROUGH!" the big man yelled, barreling to the upper floors.  Maddie grabbed a first aid kit and hurried after her husband.

Leaving Daniel alone with a closed ghost portal, a few drops of Vlad's blood, and dead silence...

 


	2. Chapter Two

About an hour later, Jack and Maddie emerged from the guest bedroom, concerned but hopeful looks on their faces.  "Well... good news and bad news," Jack said to his wide-eyed children as they hurried over.  "Good news is that Vladdy should be okay as long as he gets some rest!"

Maddie had a slightly more weighted expression.  "The bad news is that he did break several ribs, and one of them grazed his lung," she told Danny and Jazz.  "For someone younger that wouldn't be an ENORMOUS deal, but for a man Vlad's age... it might take a long time to heal, if at all..."

Jack patted his wife on the back.  "Don't sweat it, Maddie!" he smiled.  "Vlad has the heart of a bull!  He'll be just fine with a little sleep!"

Danny released a small sigh of relief.

//A grazed lung should heal okay for a halfa like us... He just needs to wake up long enough to transform...//

"Can I see him?" he asked hopefully, before his head fell again, eyes cast down in shame.  "It's... It's my fault he got hurt...  He was trying to protect me from that ghost..."

"Sure, baby..." Maddie murmured, giving Danny a kiss on the forehead and guiding him inside.

She eased open the door, poking her head in after her son.  "Hey, Vlad..." she smiled, speaking in a soft voice.  The older man opened pain-glazed eyes, but they became a bit clearer when they spotted Danny.  "You have a visitor!  Just let us know if you need anything..."

Maddie nodded at her boy and closed the door.

She sighed, facing her husband and daughter.  "Well, I suppose all we can do is wait, now," she remarked, walking back downstairs.  Jack followed her, chattering about dinner -- but Jazz stayed where she was, her brows furrowed in REAL concern.  Her little brother...

//If he lost Vlad... what would happen to him...?// Jazz thought to herself, heart sinking at the very idea.

 

~*~

 

Danny rushed to Vlad's side as soon as the door shut.  He slowed down when he reached the bed, being slow and careful as he crawled up on it so he could get as close to Vlad as possible without hurting him.  He hugged him gently around the shoulders, his own body trembling slightly.

"I was so worried!  You scared the shit out of me when you took that shot!  You gotta be more careful!"

His eyes lowered a bit at that and he bit his bottom lip.  "I gotta be more careful..."

Danny brushed back some of Vlad's white hair, avoiding looking into his eyes as he spoke.  "You broke a couple ribs, but the good news is you only scraped your lung instead of puncturing it,” he told him.  “You'll be able to speed up the healing as soon as you’re fit to transform again..."

Vlad attempted a weak laugh, but it came out as a cough and a wince.  "Ow... haha, I suppose it's an issue that I'm recovering in the house of a bunch of ghost hunters, hm?" he joked halfheartedly.  "Ah well, I've had worse in my time..."

His dark blue eyes glanced down at Danny's arms -- which were almost completely covered in ugly blotches of black, blue, green, and purple from the King's grip.  He touched the discolored skin, worried.  

"Are you okay?" Vlad asked quietly.  "Is this the worst of it?"

Danny looked down at his arms, nodding.  "Yeah, he just bruised me up a good bit.  It's already starting to heal actually..."

For a moment, there was only silence for a while, before Danny spoke again.  His voice shook a little, showing his fear.  "Vlad.... Vlad I'm so sorry!  I never should have opened it!  I didn't know, I'm so sorry!"

"It's OKAY..." Vlad half-laughed.

He took Danny's face between his hands, gently kissing him.  "You didn't know," he murmured.  "I'm just glad you're alright... This is going to be very difficult to fix, though, and that's an understatement if I've ever made one..."

After a moment, Vlad glanced up curiously at Danny.  "What was that device your parents were talking about earlier?" he asked.  "Jack was saying things while they were fixing me up, I only caught bits and pieces, though..."

Danny perked up at the change of topic.  "Something about a spectral suit.  It amplifies the wearers abilities by one hundred times!  I guess for dad, that would be a lot of strength, and whatever gun he had on him..."

Danny looked to the side, curious.  "I wonder what would happen if a ghost wore it..."

He shrugged off the thought when another came to his attention.  He turned back to Vlad, worriedly curious.  "Who was that ghost, Vlad?  You called him the Ghost King, but I've never seen or heard of him before...  Oh, and,"  Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowing key.  "I managed to hold on to this..."

"Oh, thank goodness...!" Vlad breathed, accepting it from Danny.  

He checked over the key, brows furrowed.  "I was hoping it would have been shattered beyond repair, but I suppose that was too much to ask for..."

He glanced up at his pupil, who was now sitting gently on his thighs and leaning over.  "This... This is the key to unlocking the Ghost King's power," he told Danny.  "Do you remember the skeleton, holding the red orb in the keep?  Yes?  Well... I should probably tell you the story.”

The older halfa ran a hand through his hair.  “Oh, I WISH I had remembered this earlier, then all of this could have been avoided...!"

Vlad sighed... then began.  "It was a long time ago.  Before you, or me, before most of the ghosts you've faced!  His name was Pariah Dark, and he ruled the Ghost Zone.  He was the only ghost powerful enough to control the powers contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage!  When wearing both... he could do ANYTHING.... Until a group of powerful, ancient ghosts banded together in a last-ditch effort to defeat the King!  He was locked away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep..."

He lowered his eyes, suddenly looking very tired.  "Or so he WAS..."

Danny's eyes widened and panicked a bit.  "He was wearing the Crown of Fire!  Did he have the ring too?!  And what should we do?  Is there a way to lock him back up?"

Suddenly, red and blue mist floated out of the halfa’s mouths.  Danny paled.  "The portal..."

He jumped from the bed and transformed, giving Vlad pointed look.  "Don't go anywhere!  You need to heal up!  I'll go check things out and come right back!"

With that, Danny went intangible and fazed through the floor to the basement.  He heard the alarm going off, signaling the approach of multiple ghosts.  He wondered where his parents were, but counted his lucky stars they hadn't come down to answer the alarm yet.  

 

~*~

 

As soon as the alarm had gone off, Jazz sprung into action. "Oops!  Sorry mom, sorry dad!"  she  said, as she 'accidentally' stuck a broom in their way.  

She glanced down towards the basement.   "Be careful, Danny…!"  she muttered worriedly.

 

~*~

 

Danny crouched into a defensive position in front of the portal…!

Only to fall out of it in shock when a panicked looking Box Ghost came tumbling out.  Behind came Skulker, Ember, and a few other ghosts he recognized.  Skulker turned back towards the portal.  "I told you there was a way out here!  Now flee!" the cyborg hunter cried.

Danny reeled back in shock as ghosts came pouring out of the portal and out into town, seemingly evacuating the Ghost Zone.  

Danny floated over to Ember, face worried. "What's going on?  What are you all running from?!"

She looked at him with a mix of fear and anger.  "A far worse evil than you've had to face, kid.  Pariah Dark..."

Danny blanched, taking a step back.  Was the Ghost King so terrible that even the other ghosts feared him?!  He quickly flew to the portal controls, typing away at the screen.  

"Go!  Get out of here!  I'll put the portal on lock down!  Hurry!"

Skulker and Ember gave him some strange looks but didn't question him and quickly vanished.  Danny performed a force shut down and watched as the portal slammed shut.  He bit his lip, and prayed it would hold...

BANG!!

An inward dent appeared in the portal door.  

Jack and Maddie rushed downstairs.  "What was -- HEY!!" the big man barked.  He grabbed a weapon and pointed it at the white-haired ghost kid messing with the controls.  "What are you doing over there?!  Get away from that!!"

BANG!!  Another sound of caving metal rang through the lab.

Danny whirled around, eyes wide when he saw his parents.  Thinking fast, he floated above their heads and prepared to fly away.  "The Ghost Zone evacuated!” he tried to warn them.  “Please, beware the Ghost King!  Don't let him --!"

BANG!!

Danny turned towards the portal, seeing the doors buckle under an unseen force.  He paled, flying away from it.  Vlad wasn't fully healed yet!  They needed more time!  

He turned down to look at his parents. "You’re ghost hunters right?!  You gotta stop this guy, I saw him try to kill two humans just a while ago back in the Ghost Zone!"

//Let’s hope that triggers mom’s ‘mother bear’ instinct…!//

BANG!!  And the doors flew clean off, revealing the portal to the room...

WHAM!  "OWWWW!!" Maddie cried as a thick steel door smacked her to the wall.  BAM!

"MADDIE!!"

Jack's expression was thunderous as he whirled on the open portal, where a knight in dark, blazing armor waved his forces forward.  "Go, and find the King's key!!" the ghost ordered.  "We need it to unlock the orb and release the Ring of Rage!!"

"How DARE you enter my home, you ectoplasmic menace!!  Dodge this!!" Jack yelled, firing at them.  The dark knight knocked the blast aside with a swipe of his sword.  

BLAM!

Jack stared at the blackened crater in the ceiling with fright.  "Okay... you dodged it."

"HEY!! Pick on someone your own SPECIES!"

Danny shot a huge energy blast at knight, sending his sword skittering away.  He took the distraction to go and move the metal door from on top of his mom, checking to make sure she was all right.  He sighed when he saw she was okay, but yelped and flailed when a large, black armored hand grabbed him around the neck and hauled him aloft.  

The ghost boy stared down at the knight’s angry green  eyes.  "Uh oh!" he choked.  

Or at least he had MEANT to say “uh oh.”  It came out more like a dying duck’s quack.

Jack looked between the two ghosts, torn.  That was the commander, but he'd been after that scrawny one for over a year!  Commander or scrawny, commander or scrawny -?!

"JACK!" Maddie yelled at him, leaping up.  "Are you going to stand there all night or do something?!!"

"Yes, honey!" the big man replied automatically.  His eyes flicked around in a panic -- then finally found the pants of their power suit in the corner.  A grin spread across Jack's face.

He ran for the suit.

Meanwhile, the knight squeezed Danny mercilessly by the neck.  "YOU!" he barked.  "You were one of the ghosts that stole the king’s key!  Where is it?!"

"I-I don't h-have it!! H-h-hidden!!"  Danny choked out.

"It's either you, or the other one!" the knight yelled.  His sword flew back into his hand, and he raised it high over Danny's head.  "WHERE IS THE OTHER?!"

"THE KICK IS UP -!"

SLAM!

A mighty kick punted the ghostly knight across the lab, up through the ceiling, and far across town.  "And it's GONE~!  HAHA!!" Jack laughed victoriously.  The man slammed his other foot to the ground, tile cracking under the incredible force that the technology derived from his own.  "No one can touch me while I'm wearing the ecto..."

Suddenly, Jack slumped.  "...S-Suit's... weakening... me!"

Maddie leapt to her husband's aid.  "Jack!  The suit's draining you like a battery!" she gasped.  Glancing around, her eyes landed on Danny, still hovering in the air.  "You!  Ghost!  I know we have a vendetta here, but please!  Help me get these pants off of him!"

Danny didn't even hesitate.  He rushed over, grabbed onto Jack and fazed him out of the suit pants completely.  He set the weakened Jack next to Maddie before flying up out of their reach.  He looked them over, making sure they were okay before getting ready to make his escape.  He really wanted to rush back to Vlad and check on them, but he needed to at least give his parents SOME kind of warning first.

"Listen, I know you guys don't like me, but trust me when I say the Ghost King is bad news!  So be careful!"

Not waiting for an answer, Danny quickly flew up to Vlad's room, phased through the floor, and gasped in relief to see him still in one piece.   "Oh thank god, they didn't find you…!" he sighed, quickly changing back.

Vlad clutched at Danny, his broken ribs protesting violently.  "Are you alright, what happened?!  Oh, never mind, just... come here!"

He sat up in bed and held the boy close.  "You can't do that to me...!  Well, no, that's wrong of me to tell you, I'm being selfish, but please..."

Vlad squeezed his arms around him.  "Don't run off like that again..."

Danny closed his eyes and squeezed back gently.  "I'm sorry...  I didn't mean to worry you..."

They hugged for a what felt like a long, long time... just holding onto one another, taking solace in the fact that they were both there, safe and whole...

Then, Danny opened his eyes -- and saw Jazz staring at them from the wide-open door.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is a very very smart cookie~ But you all already knew that~

Danny gasped, eyes fearfully wide as he got up and took a stumbling step back from Vlad, but still held onto his hand.  He wasn't quite ready to let him go, especially after he had been hurt so recently...

"J-Jazz!  What are you doing here?!" he yelped.

Jazz entered the room and quietly shut the door while Danny helped Vlad lay back down on the bed.  She looked at them both worriedly, rubbing her hands together in a nervous tick before huffing.  "Look... I don't know everything that's going on with this ‘Ghost King’ Dad’s blabbing about, but I know you two are involved somehow."

Danny choked on his tongue before laughing harshly.  "What?!  How could we be involved with any GHOSTS?!  I mean, we were attacked, remember!"

Jazz rolled her eyes.  "Danny, I know what you are.”

She looked him in the eyes meaningfully, before turning her gaze on Vlad.  "I know what you BOTH are..."

Danny's face paled and he gaped open-mouthed at her.  He stumbled back and sat heavily on the bed beside Vlad.  Vlad put a comforting arm around Danny's shoulders, watching Jazz with suspicious eyes.  If she became a threat to him or Danny...

"Jasmine…?" he started to warn her.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters, I won't tell anyone!" Jazz said quickly, raising her hands in a placating manner.  "Your secrets are safe with me!"

She came over and sat down at the foot of the bed, watching them.  "I've known since the issue with Dr. Spectra.  I haven't said anything to my parents, because it's not my secret to tell.  Plus, I was worried they might try to keep you two apart.  I might not understand everything, but I'm assuming you two are the only ones like you are?" 

Danny hesitated… then nodded shyly.  

Jazz gave him a comforting smile.  "Like I thought…” she murmured.  “I was worried you might get forcefully separated if I mentioned this to mom and dad, and I don't think that would be healthy for the two of you, considering the, uh, ‘close’ relationship you have.  And I didn't bring this up earlier, since it looked like you two had everything handled.  My little brother was helping people, and his mentor was helping him."

The redhead frowned, determined.  "But now, I think YOU guys need some help."

Danny’s sister stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like her mother.  "So... What can I do?"

Vlad felt his shoulders relax, but his brain whirled even faster than before.  Jasmine was a capable young lady, and it was a good thing that she was on their side -- still, another person that knew his... THEIR... secret.  And if she was going to STAY on their side...

"Jasmine?"

Vlad took his arm off of Danny, interlacing his fingers and leaning forward -- a serious look on his face.  "What is your definition of a 'close' relationship, as you used it to describe Daniel and me?" he asked.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the billionaire.  "I'm not stupid, I see how you guys look at each other, talk to each other,  talk ABOUT each other,” she informed him.  “You’re not being obvious, but I see things most don’t.”

The girl crossed her arms, looking down at Vlad past her nose.  "You might not be in an actual relationship YET, which I really doubt, but it won't be long till you are.  It's natural really, you are the only two of your kind!  Nature is practically forcing you together!  It's completely logical!"

Jazz gave Danny a soft smile.  "But I've seen how you treat each other, and I know you guys are practically MADE for each other.  You'll make each other happy, you already do."

Then she turned to glare at Vlad.  

"But if you EVER hurt my brother, I will kick your butt all the way to Wisconsin and back, before stuffing you in a thermos,” the girl snapped.  “Am I clear?"

A beat passed...

Then the older halfa smirked to himself, fears gone.  "Hopefully you'll never have to!" Vlad chuckled.  "Hahaha -- ouch...!"

He winced, touching his side.  "Ahhh..." he huffed, then looked back up at Jasmine.  "Well, the best thing you can do for us right now is to keep your parents downstairs and working on that battlesuit.  If this city has one hope of defeating the Ghost King, it's that.  Not to mention I can transform and do some proper healing while they work.  However, there are still normal people out there that need defending.  Assemble a team to take care of that.  Danny should go with you."

"What, no!"  Danny turned around, frowning at Vlad.  "I want to stay with you!"

Danny turned around fully, placing a hand on Vlad's chest.  "Vlad, the Ghost Zone has been evacuated, all the ghosts have fled to the city,” he pleaded.  “And the Ghost King’s head knight and army are HERE!"

Danny's eyes cast to the key, resting on the nightstand.  He picked it up, holding it tightly.  "They're looking for this.  They need it to get the King’s ring!"

Vlad took it gently from Danny.  "And that's why it stays with me, little badger,” he told him quietly.  “If you're out and about, they'll think you -- the healthy one with plenty of fighting energy -- has it, and you will have Jasmine, Samantha, Tucker, and I suspect even your parents, this once, will be around to back you up.  Jack may be… less than adept, but Maddie is worth ten of him.  No one will suspect the key to stay behind with the injured party.  And this house has a ghost shield, remember?"

He smiled at his pupil, cupping his cheek and tucking the key into his own pocket.  "Don't worry about me, Danny,” Vlad told him.  “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.  I'm sorry I'll be putting you in harm's way, but I believe you will prevail.”

Danny frowned, upset…

Then reached forward and hugged Vlad close.  They stayed like that for a bit, before he finally pulled back.  "I'll go help them with the suit…” Danny murmured. “But you heal up, ok?  And don't push yourself!”

He met Vlad's eyes, his own blue flashing a possessive green for a brief moment.  "I can't lose you..."

Vlad met the green flash with a crimson one of his own.  "You won't," he replied.

For a moment, Jazz sat there -- goosebumps rolling up her skin from the tension in the air, and seeing the glowing emerald and ruby eyes of the two men.  She raked a hand through her hair and cleared her throat.  "AHEM, mm!"

Vlad's eyes flicked to her, fading back to dark blue.  "Jasmine, I'm counting on you," he said.

The young woman nodded and stood up, tugging at Danny's sleeve.  The boy glanced at Vlad with regret, but stood and followed.  Vlad lay back against his pillow...

Then raised his head.  "Oh!  And Daniel."

Danny poked his head back in.

Vlad grinned at him evilly.  "Show them what a half-ghost can do~" he growled.

Danny met his eyes, his own flashing green again with wicked intent, a determined smirk playing on his lips.  "Oh, don't worry Vlad, I will~"

The door closed with a soft click.  Jazz looked down at her brother, slightly concerned at the look on his face.  "Danny?..."

The ghost boy looked up at her, expression hard.  "Let's go kick those ghosts out of our city."

Jazz blinked, then grinned.  "You got it, little bro."

 

~*~

 

"This is Tiffany Snow, action news~!  Amity Park is in the midst of a massive GHOST attack!  And here's Lance Thunder with the ghost weather!!"

A few minutes later, the kitchen table was piled high with the Fenton's grand array of ecto-weapons, a cheerful anchorwoman chattering from the television as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny packed ammo into the cool steel guns.  "So, tell me again why it's US going out there?" Tucker asked, picking up another magazine.

"A diversion," Jazz answered before Danny could open his mouth.  She checked the sights on an ecto-bazooka.  "Vlad is keeping the key, so it's our job to keep the Ghost King's army distracted while Mom and Dad finish the battle suit."

"And he already knows that ghost me doesn't have the key, so best to stay human for this," Danny answered, packing away a thermos.  "If he sees me as Phantom attacking, he'll know the other ghost is somewhere else.  I don't want to give him hints as to where Vlad is..."

Danny looked up at the stairs, a worried frown on his lips...

Sam reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  "Don't worry, Danny, we got this!"

"Yeah..."  Danny said softly, eyes still trained on the stairs.  "I sure hope so..."

CLICK CLICK!  

Jazz pumped her bazooka.  "Let's lock and load, Ghost Getters!" she announced, then grinned and looked at the others, eyes shining.  "Wow!  Does it always feel this cool to go fight ghosts?!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.  "Jazz, you may know Danny and Vlad's secret now," she deadpanned.  "But please -"

"Don't embarrass us in front of the Ghost King's army," Tucker finished.‏

"Geez, sorry... Just excited..."

The four teens -- armed to the teeth and stony expressions on their faces -- left Fentonworks.  Vlad peered out from his window, brows furrowed worriedly.  //Please be safe, little badger...// he thought.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here comes more violence

POW!!  

Tucker flattened a skeleton, pulled a pin, and tossed an ecto-grenade to Danny.  "Dude, heads up!!" he yelled.

The boy grabbed it and hurled it into another six-foot zombie, blowing it to pieces.  They had only gone a few blocks before word got out that there was a resisting group -- and the king's army had swarmed to them like moths to the biggest bonfire this side of the moon.  Danny and his friends had hit the thick of it and were taking a stand in the middle of a city block.

Danny frowned in concern when he saw more citizens running around, trying to hide in their homes.  More were at the end of the block, banging away on the shield the dark knight -- through some mysterious means -- had put up around the city.  

Danny turned to Jazz, dodging a skeleton and decapitating it as he went. "We're doing good so far but a lot of these people are still in trouble!” he yelled to be heard over the din.  “Do you think Mom and Dad can extend our ghost shield?!  To cover more ground?!"

Jazz blasted a few skeletons into pieces, sucked a few more into her thermos, then turned to her brother, nodding.  "It's worth a shot!” she replied.  “Cover me, guys!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker formed a circle around her while she pulled out her cell phone.  Danny just managed to knock a skeleton back that had tried to reach for Jazz.  She yelped and gave him a stink eye -- making him wince in apology -- then hit a speed dial and turned on the speaker phone so she could still shoot at ghosts.

"Mom!  Dad!  You guys there?!" Jazz yelled.

 

~*~

 

Jack answered in the midst of welding a section of the suit, sparks flying in the background noise.  "Hey, Jazzy-pants!  How is it out there?"

 

~*~

 

"We got a lot people caught out in this mess, Da-- HEY, I’M TALKING HERE!!"  

Jazz blew away a skeleton that had almost gotten a hit on her.  Sam jumped in with a thermos and sucked two more away, giving Jazz room to talk. "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, is there anyway to extend the ghost shield?  We need to get these people to safety!"

 

~*~

 

Jack jumped up, knocking over the blowtorch.  "I'm on it!!"

He ran confidently over to the controls, pressed a button, cranked up a knob--!

And nothing happened.

The tall man blinked, looked down, and continued to click the knob at the edge of its capacity.  "Uhhhhhh, MADDIE?!" he called.  "The shield thingy isn't working!"

"WHAT?"

Maddie rushed over, attempted to push the button and turn the knob, then dove down and opened the doors to the mechanism.  "I don't understand it!" she muttered to herself.  "I swear, I had this thing working two days ago and now --?!"

 

~*~

 

Suddenly, a huge shadow fell over Danny, a footstep crashing like thunder.  BOOM.

His huge blue eyes looked up... up... UP...!

The Ghost King's smirk was just as paralyzing as his scowl.  "HELLO, CHILDREN."

Danny reeled back, face paling.  He hadn't stood a chance against the King as a GHOST, how was he going to stop him as a HUMAN?!  He quickly unclipped his entire belt of ecto-grenades and activated them all, before throwing them right into the Kings face.  The blast sent the king back a couple blocks, and blew up all the surrounding skeletons near Danny and his friends.  He grabbed the closest persons wrist, Sam's, and ran for it.

"That's the King!” Danny panicked.  “We gotta find cover, NOW!!"‏

They ran towards Fentonworks, only to be halted a few feet away by Pariah, his stony face contorted in rage.

 

~*~

 

"GAH!" Vlad yelled, bounced from his bed and onto the floor at the shockwave of something BIG crashing into the ground just outside Fentonworks.  He screamed in pain, clutching at his ribs.  It felt like his blood was on fire... what WAS that?!

 

~*~

 

"THERE WILL BE NO ROOM FOR TROUBLEMAKERS IN MY WORLD," the King snarled.  "Even without my ring --!"

 

~*~

 

Vlad looked out his window.  His blood felt like it turned to ice, then adrenaline shot through him.

 

~*~

 

"I CAN EASILY FINISH YOU!"

Pariah reached out for Danny -- when a ripping blast of fuchsia ecto-energy smashed into him sidelong.  The Ghost King stumbled to one side, his arm steaming from the attack, then snarled up at Vlad Plasmius.  "YOU AGAIN!"

"Me again," Vlad sneered, pain ALMOST completely hidden.  A faint tremor ran through his body with the effort of keeping it upright.

"V-- PLASMIUS!" Danny yelled, an expression of fear in his eyes as he watched Pariah turn his focus on Vlad.  With the King’s focus off of him, Danny turned and ran behind a nearby car.  His friends followed, concerned.  

"Danny, what are you doing?!"  Tucker hollered, covering his head to avoid some flying projectiles.  

Danny glared over the car hood towards the fight scene outside of his house.  "I'm going to help!"

White rings appeared and separated, revealing Danny Phantom once more.  He floated above his friends, looking down towards Jazz.  "I'm going to try and keep the King’s attention, we can't let him know who has the key.  You guys get into the house and extend the ghost shield!  Vlad and I will sneak back through once the King has been pushed away!"

Danny turned and produced a HUGE ball of ecto-energy over his head, before blasting it into Pariah’s back; the ghost growled and turned.  THAT got his attention.

"GO, NOW!"

With that, he rushed forward at a breakneck pace, roundhousing the Ghost King back a step and allowing Vlad to gain some air with him.  He looked over at the older halfa, worried.  "You okay?!"

Vlad gave him a slightly shaky smile.  "I'm fine, badger," he said, then turned a cold, angry glare onto the Ghost King.  "We have bigger things to worry about!"

Pariah snarled at the two.  "BOTH of you?!" he growled.  "Well..."

A smirk like daggers spread over his craggy face.  "ONE of you has my key," he chuckled.  Between his huge palms, a searing red ecto-blast began to form.  "But neither of you are intelligent enough to give it up!  Looks like I will have to hurt one of you until the other decides to give me the location...

The King looked at Danny.  "And who..."

Vlad.  "Will..."

Danny.  "It..."

His gaze lingered on the ghost boy for a moment... and then, blindingly fast, he UNLEASHED THE ATTACK.  

"BE!!"

Danny gasped, trying to move back and dodge the attack but it was too big!  He had no where to go!  The younger halfa covered himself with an ecto-shield and closed his eyes, praying it would work… when, in the next instant, Vlad had raced behind Danny's ghost-shield.  He formed another one in front of his pupil's --!!

CRASH!!

In a blinding flash of blood red light, the King's attack smashed through both of their shields and hurled them down the street.  Danny hit a wall three blocks down.  Vlad hit the sidewalk with enough force to crack it, rolling another twenty feet before his momentum was expended.  "Ahhhh..." the man growled.

His black gloved fingers dug into the sidewalk, struggling and failing to get up.  His ribcage screamed at him; another two may be cracked from that one...!

Vlad lost his ghost form, body subconsciously reverting back to human in an attempt to conserve its power.  "D-Daniel...?!" he called hoarsely, looking around in his blurry vision for the boy...

Then, suddenly, a huge foot came down right on Vlad's back.  CRUNCH.

Black spots flickered in his eyes.  "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"‏

"As I thought!" the Ghost King grinned, glancing at Danny.  He thought he had recognized the boy.  "You're ghosts AND humans!  A teacher and his pupil..."

Pariah tested Vlad's broken ribs with his weight, smiling mercilessly at the man's screams and the soft sounds of blood dripping from lips to concrete.  

"IS THERE NO END TO THIS DAY'S SURPRISES...?" the Ghost King drawled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

Danny came flying at the King from the side, knocking him away from Vlad and down the block.  His eyes were glowing bright toxic green in his rage, and he threw blast after blast at the king, allowing his anger to fuel his attack. From the corner of his eye he saw Vlad try to get up, but only fell back to the street.  From the looks of it, he had lost consciousness… the pool of blood around his mouth growing wider every second...!  

Danny floated protectively over him, refusing to budge and give the Ghost King any shot at him.

//Hurry up, Jazz, he’s running out of time!!//

 

~*~

 

"I GOT IT!"  Jazz yelled as she ran towards the lab, holding the extra energy source needed for the shield.  "It was in the fridge!"

"So THATS where I left it!" commented Jack from his spot by the suit.  He was getting closer and closer to finishing, he just needed to get the top half calibrated...

Jazz dashed over to her mom and tossed her the energy source.  Maddie wasted no time plugging it in and hooking everything up.  The brunette jumped up and pressed some buttons, grinning madly when the shield flared to life.  "HAHA!  Take THIS, you mangy ghosts!!"

She turned the dial up full blast.

 

~*~

 

Danny saw the shield start to widen and grabbed Vlad, not seeing the key fall from the man’s pocket...

He flew them towards the shield and away from the pursuing King, transforming in the nick of time to slip through the shield.  They landed on the street with a thud.  Danny gasped at the impact, looking at Vlad in terror.  He was still breathing…

Then, he turned to look back at the King.

And his eyes widened in horror, as he saw what their enemy now had in his hand...

"Oh no…!"

"Oh YES."

Pariah Dark grinned maliciously, no less menacing from behind the wall of the ghost shield -- as he held up the key to his ring.  He locked eyes with Danny.  "I will fetch my ring, child," he hissed, turning away.  His footprints burst into green flame wherever he stepped -- the dark knight following close behind.  

"Then YOU, and your PATHETIC world, will ALSO. BE. MINE."

 

~*~

 

"It's done!"

Jack stood back from the suit, presenting it to everyone in the basement.  Maddie looked it over critically.  "Yes, this SHOULD give the wearer enough strength to fight back that no-good Ghost King!"

"And that's why I will be the one to wear it!"

"No, Jack!"  Maddie gave her husband a push away, shaking her head.  "You still haven’t fully recovered from the last time you wore the suit!  I’LL be going in."

"No, Danny, needs you both here!”  Jazz exclaimed, cutting in between her parents.  “I’ll do it!"  

"No, I will!"

Sam and Tucker turned away from the fight of adults trying to claim the suit, and looked up at Danny and Vlad who were sitting on the stairs.  Vlad had new bandages wrapped around his ribs; he looked a worn and pale, but better than out on the street...

"So, seriously, which one of you is wearing the suit?"  Tucker asked, voice lowered to not draw attention.

Danny sighed, starting to stand up.  "I will--"

Vlad's eyes -- with the Fenton parents barely three yards away with their backs only half-turned -- blazed bright red, blasting a short beam at the floor.  A blackened mark smoked slightly at Danny's feet.  

He glared at Danny.  "NO.”

Danny whirled around, eyes narrowed.  "Yes, Vlad!  You are in no condition to fight anymore, you're ghost healing can't kick in unless you can transform and REST!"

Danny crossed his arms, spine straight as he glared down at Vlad with glowing green eyes.  "I'm wearing the suit."

"If you wear that suit, I will NOT rest, Daniel," Vlad hissed, his eyes flashing red.  "I will deliberately press on my side and not allow it to heal.  You are NOT wearing that SUIT!  You're not ready to face something like Pariah.  Not in technique, not in power level, even if that level IS multiplied by one hundred.  As much as you like to brag and as much as I've praised your progress, YOU STILL DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR POWERS, DANIEL."

Danny’s body went rigid, face pale.  His eyes still glowed like green flame, but even Sam and Tucker could see how cold that glare suddenly became.  

His eyes narrowed dangerously.  "right now, in the state you're in?  You are weaker than ME,” he hissed. “And considering your opinion, that must be A LOT."

Danny suddenly turned and walked away, headed for the stairs.  "But fine.  You wanna go get yourself killed that badly? Go ahead, be my guest,” he snapped, glancing back only slightly.  "But don't expect me to make it EASY.”

He raised his voice.  “MOM! DAD!  VLAD GOT OUT OF BED!!"

Vlad’s eyes widened.  //Oh dear...//

As the Fenton parents descended onto their college friend, Danny disappeared up the steps, Sam and Tucker running after him with worried expressions.  Sam finally caught up to him as he headed up to the observation deck, grabbing his arm and turning him around.  "Danny, tell me you didn’t mean that!" she exclaimed.

Danny turned to face her, the rage gone and replaced with hurt and worry.  "No.  No, I didn't.  But he CAN’T go out there guys, it will actually KILL him!"

Tucker frowned.  "But what can we do?  He’s determined to wear the suit!"

Danny scowled determinedly and started heading back up again towards the roof, his friends close behind him.  "That’s why I’m stealing it..." he growled.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Vlad found himself hustled back to his room, scolded by Maddie and fussed over by Jack, bullied into bed and the door slammed shut.  The older half ghost snarled; going invisible and intangible and descending down through the floors.  Half his ribcage was on fire, and the other had reached the peak of its pain tolerance and faded to numbness.  

The man touched down on the lab floor, pausing a moment to hold his bandaged torso and catch his breath, head bowed.  

//Daniel doesn't know what he's talking about...// Vlad told himself.

A twinge of hurt that had nothing to do with his ribs shot through him.  //He's young... he's speaking in the heat of the moment,// he tried to assure himself.  //If he goes after Pariah, he'll die.  I won't, not if my power is increased.  And... he didn't mean that...//

Vlad inhaled shakily... then exhaled, looked up...

And his eyes went wide.

The battle suit was gone.

 

~*~

 

Up on the roof, Danny had just finished putting on and powering the suit up.  Once that was complete, he transformed and watched as the suit changed with him, showing that it was handling his ghost half just fine.  He sighed, smiling slightly.  He looking down at Sam and Tucker, both giving him determined, yet worried, smiles.  He held a thumbs up.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready!"  Sam attached the power cables to the shield while Tucker worked furiously to hack the system.  He beamed as his PDA gave a beep, signaling an all clear.  "I'm in!  Go get ‘em Danny!"

Danny flew up and over the house, turning to give them a salute.

The elder halfa's bellow echoed throughout the house.  "DANIEL!!"

Danny shook from the force of Vlad's angry howl.  "And not a moment too soon!"

The ghost boy flew towards the shield, watching as Tucker lowered it for him, then put it back in place once he was clear.  Danny glanced back for a second, eyes sad.  "I'm sorry Vlad,” he murmured. “I have to do this..."

He turned back towards the Ghost Zone and the nearing castle.  "I can't lose you..."

Vlad phased through the roof of Fentonworks, hurtling towards the ghost shield.  He streaked across the sky --!  

BAM!! And hit it full force, bouncing off.  An earth-shaking roar split the air as Vlad shifted, forming dragon wings and long fangs, and tore at the seamless inside of the energy dome.  "DANIEL!!  NO!!" he bellowed.  "GET BACK HERE!!"

He rounded on Sam and Tucker.  "YOU TWO!!" the dragon-beast snarled, pain forgotten in his rage.  "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Sam and Tucker backed away -- a hint of fear in their eyes at the truly frightening image of the ghost's wrath.  "M-M-Mr Masters, calm down...!"

"YOU JUST SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH!!  YOU... AGH!!"‏

Vlad's wings pumped, sending his fearsome form streaking across Amity.  His scarlet eyes scanned the city, searching frantically.  His vision was darkening at an alarming rate.  //Where are they... WHERE ARE THEY?!//

 

~*~

 

Danny floated at the edge of the castle and its island, staring down in fear at the huge army Pariah had risen.  The King himself was nowhere to be seen; Danny could only assume he was still getting his ring from inside the keep.  He couldn’t waste any time!

Eyes narrowed and teeth gritted, Danny raised a bright glowing fist, his anger getting the best of him.  "This is for VLAD!!"

The energy beam grew and grew, tripling in size.  It blasted a huge chunk, nearly a fifth, of the army to smithereens.  Danny cried out in joy at the damage he caused, but then winced in slight pain the suit caused him.  He glanced down, watching the suit count up slowly from 91% back towards a hundred.

"Gotta be more careful about how much power I use..."

He looked down at the army, scowling.  "But maybe I don't need that much power to destroy all of YOU!!"

Danny flew down at the army, snarling violently as he threw shot after shot, destroying more and more of the army as he went.  He had nearly decimated half of them, when he had to slow down.  The suit had drained him greatly...

"I'm running out of time..."

Suddenly, the whir of engines sounded over the clash of battle, drawing Danny's attention.  He turned to see the Specter Speeder cruise down out of the dark vacuum and hover above his head.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker called, waving nervously.  "Sorry to drop in!"

Sam banked, cutting off the engines.  "Vlad sent you some backup!" she yelled, and pressed a button.

In a whirl of blue mist and ghostly light, a horde of ghosts descended to surround Danny; only not facing him, but the ARMY.  Ember, Skulker, Dorathea, the Box Ghost, and all his old enemies!  "Hey, dipstick," Ember smirked, cranking up her guitar.  "You wouldn't believe who rounded US up and then passed out like a dweeb~"

Danny grinned in relief.  "I'm just glad he didn't manage to get far enough to actually join the fight.  I swear, that man has a death wish!"

The ghost boy turned, giving his friends a wave as they flew away, then looked back at the other ghosts.  "The Ghost King is still inside the castle!  We can't let him take over the Zone AND the human world!  He would destroy us all!”

Danny suddenly ducked his head, shame on his face.  "It was my mistake that allowed him to get free...  so I'M going to put him BACK!"

Glowing green eyes looked back up, meeting the other ghosts determined expressions.  His own turned wicked, smirk painting his lips.  "You think you guys can make a big enough distraction out here to draw away the knight and get me a shot at that lowlife of a king?"

Ember returned his evil look.  "Oh, babe, do you REMEMBER what I used to do~?!" she crowed, striking a chord.  “I LIVE for putting on a show!”

Skulker's suit opened up into dozens of weapons.  "Less talking, more fighting!!" he bellowed.

The next few minutes were a blur of lasers, adrenaline, and flying bones as the team of specters ripped the Ghost King's army a new one.  Ember shredded, Skulker blasted, Dorathea blazed, the Box Ghost... boxed...?  And Danny threw powerful beams, each one driving him a little closer to the castle.  Finally, he rushed past the two skeletal dragons at the door -- one engaged by Dorathea and the other broken to pieces by a musical fist of Ember's -- and found himself, once again, at the door to the Ghost King's keep.

Danny blasted the doors open and blazed into the castle, a little sweat on his brow from the power drain.  He flew into the decrepit throne room, eyes spotting the still open sarcophagus and the orb...

The orb was gone.  And so was the ring.

Danny's eyes widened, before narrowing.  His anger reached boiling point as he was reminded of what this ghost had done to Vlad, what he had put them all through...  

"WHERE ARE YOU, PARIAH?!" he bellowed.

A ghastly chuckle echoed through the throne room.

And the Ghost King stepped from the shadows, wearing both the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.  Furious, incredible power seemed to crackle off him, snapping like lightning and just as blinding.  A huge, spiked mace was clasped in his fist, and a wry -- almost AMUSED -- smirk was aimed at Danny.  "So, the pupil comes to face me..." Pariah hissed, half chuckling.  "A bit ragged around the edges, ‘ey, child...?  Did your master not survive our last encounter? I'm not sure if I should be insulted or to LAUGH."

Danny growled.  He knew his levels were getting low, but he would have to make them count!  He flew forward, eyes blazing.

"What do you say we skip the snappy banter, and get straight to the part where I KICK YOUR BUTT?!"

The King sneered.  "Very well, I accept your TERMS!!" he roared.

Danny flew at the King, fist raised.  He just managed to dodge an attack from his mace, wincing a bit as he skidded back.  

Pariah hurled himself into battle, bringing his mace down over his head with furious power.  It clashed against one of Danny's shields; an explosion of lightning backlashed over them both, driving him back.  The dial inside Danny's suit peeped down a few more digits.  He felt a little dizzy, but pushed himself through it.

He could do this!

Danny jumped back away from the bigger ghost, going down on one knee as he clapped his hands together with a BANG, sending a blazing beam of power slicing towards the King.  The beam sent him flying back with a roar, colliding with his throne and shattering it all to pieces.  

Danny struggled to stand back up, eyes dazed for a brief moment as he refocused his attacks on the king.  He cried out when he saw the mace come hurtling towards him and jumped up, dodging the weapon -- only to be hit by it from behind as it flew back to its masters hand.  The blow sent Danny down to his knees before the King, and he had no time to react as he was kicked square in the chest.  

"AAHHHH--GAH!!"

His scream cut off as he hit the wall, falling to his side on the ground.  He groaned, struggling to get back up…

“Nnnn…!”

"HAVING THAT MUCH POWER!" Pariah snarled gleefully at the sight of his opponent on his knees.  "IT'S A BURDEN!  ISN'T IT, CHILD?!"

Danny straightened up, frowning.  "The power isn't the burden, it's how I use it...  and I've been using it poorly, lately..."

With that, his spine straightened, and his whole body began to glow.  This was an ability he had been trying to master for MONTHS under Vlad's guidance.  They had been making good progress, but now it was time to put it into action…

//Remember who you are… KNOW what you are… and make more!//

He began to glow.  //More…//

Pariah shielded his eye, squinting with a snarl into the blinding light.  Danny’s fists clenched.  //MORE!!//

In a blaze of light, four Danny clones appeared around the King.  They went at him viciously, beating against his armor and throwing bolts at his head.  The king managed to defeat one clone, but was soon overpowered by the other three Dannys.  They glared down at him with blinding rage, speaking as one.

"Now leave my town ALONE!!" Danny yelled.

All three blasted at him as one.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Sam and Tucker landed the Specter Speeder back on the steps of Fentonworks.  The goth girl heaved a soft sigh of relief; the way Vlad had come back at them, dragging a bunch of Danny's ghostly enemies with him like some kind of dragon from hell, had scared her more than she would have liked to admit.  Vlad was planning on going, too -- but fortunately or unfortunately for him, the strain of the transformation had overwhelmed his broken body and he collapsed.  Calling the Fentons to carry him back to his room was a cinch.  The hard part was stuffing all the ghosts in the back of the Speeder.

Sam started to unbuckle her seatbelt, internally telling herself to count their blessings, when suddenly, the sky flickered. She and Tucker glanced up, wide-eyed, as the sky flickered again from the dark Ghost Zone to its normal pale blue.

Sam gaped.  "Whoah!"

Was Danny winning?  

...Or was this a sign that the very fabric of reality keeping their worlds apart was crumbling around them?!

 


	6. Chapter Six

Danny managed to dodge the red blast the King shot at him from his glowing mace, but he lost another clone in the process.  The two Dannys glared back at the King as they moved closer and closer to the sarcophagus...‏

Danny winced as the King roared in triumph.  “HAHAHA!”

The Ghost King stood back up, brushing off the last blow like it was a speck of dust.  "Give it up, child!" he sneered, turning to face the heavily panting Danny.  "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY WIN."

"I don't have to WIN!"  Danny snarled.  

His hands began to glow as cosmic rings of energy swirled around them -- and he blasted the last remaining barrier between them and the sarcophagus, a confident smirk on his face.  

"I just have to make sure that YOU LOSE!!" Danny grinned.

The last remaining clone flew forward and opened the King’s tomb, smirking down at the ghost as he took a frightened step back.  The clone shot the crown right off of his head.  All at once, the frightening aura of omnipotence vanished, and before Pariah could react, Danny flew and grabbed him from behind, forcing him towards the tomb with all his power.  He winced as he felt more and more of his energy drain, but he bore with it as he stuffed the Ghost King back into his sarcophagus.  

SLAM!

The clone disappeared back into Danny…!

And then the shaking began.

It took every last bit of his strength to keep the screaming Ghost King inside his tomb.  Cosmic energy whirled around them, tearing Danny's breath from his very lungs.  The ghost boy winced, glancing down at the suits power levels through darkening vision.

10%... 9%... 8%...

Danny felt himself grow weaker and weaker, eyes growing hazy and heavy, body overheating...

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on...

Blackness began to close in...

Then -- just as Danny slumped over -- the keyhole was revealed…

And the same, delicate green key was pushed in and twisted.  

CLICK.

"NO!!" the Ghost King's scream echoed.  "NOOOO!!"

A wall of light filled the room, so intense it would burn the retinas black of anyone that looked directly at it -- and in Amity Park, the sky was washed clean with pure blue.  The citizens raised a cheer as sunshine poured down on them once again.

But in Pariah’s Keep… all was silent.

Danny slumped over, feeling like all energy had been drained from him.  He was so tired...  So tired...

Slowly, he turned around, bracing his weight against the sealed tomb.  His tired green eyes widened at the sight before him...

A familiar silhouette, fuzzy in his fading vision, reached out for him.  //"Dan...?!"//

Danny closed his eyes.  //"--ANIEL...!!"//

 

~*~

 

He was floating in blackness.  For how long, he didn't know; it could've been a few seconds, maybe a year... but it was so quiet and peaceful, and he was so tired...

Then, voices started to whisper down at him through the darkness.  

//"...anny...?"//

A soft white slit of light filtered down.  "...think... waking up!!"

Danny opened his eyes.

The room was kinda fuzzy, and he had a hard time keeping his heavy eyelids open, but slowly, a wall of smears began to take recognizable forms and faces.  Danny glanced around the room, seeing his friends and family surrounding his bed.  

He groaned and tried to sit up.  "Wh-what happened?"

Vlad approached from the back -- bandages no longer around his chest and a soft, loving, longing look on his face as he gazed down at Danny.  "You gave us quite a scare, there, little badger..." he murmured.

Jack or Maddie didn't see the look on their friend's face; they were in front of him, smiling happily down at their son, now that he was awake.  "Vladdy said he found you just outside the dome after the town flickered back to reality!" Danny's dad enthused.  

Vlad bowed his head slightly, smiling.  "He saved your life!" Jack said.

Danny smiled softly, leaning back against the pillows.  "Of course..."

He met Vlad's eyes, his own love and affection shining through for only him to see.  "My hero, what in the world would I do without you?" he smirked.  To anyone not in on their secret, it was just a playful jibe.  But to someone who WAS...

Jazz noticed the looks they were sending and yawned.  Loudly.  "WELL LOOK AT THE TIME!!"

She started shoving her parents out of Danny's bedroom, Sam and Tucker right behind her after they had given their buddy quick hugs.  "Danny -- or should I say -- we ALL should REALLY get some rest, so how about we do that!  Vlad won't mind sharing Danny's room, will you, Vlad?"

Jack and Maddie only mildly complained, seeing as they were actually very tired.  Jazz stuck her head back into the room with a knowing smile.  "Glad you're alright, Danny, get some rest!"

She gave Vlad a look as she started to shut the door.  "You too, Vlad."

Click.

And then it was just the two of them.

The bed bounced gently as Vlad hopped on top of it.  

His body bent smoothly, sinews and bones working painlessly together for him to straddle Danny's slender body -- holding himself up so none of his weight touched the undoubtedly sore boy -- and lean down, cupping his cheeks.

Vlad slapped his cheek halfheartedly.  "YOU," he murmured, "are an idiot."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but before he could so much as get a word out, Vlad sealed his mouth over his -- crooning into Danny's throat and tongue mapping out the inside like he wanted to learn it all over again.

Finally, he broke away.  

His dark blue eyes burned down at Danny.  "Why can't I ever stay MAD at you...?" Vlad panted softly, stroking the boy's jaw.  "It's FRUSTRATING..."

Danny grinned.  "Same reason I can’t stay mad at you I suppose,” he murmured.  “And because you know, deep down, that I had been right."

He reached up and kissed Vlad again, keening softly into the man’s mouth as his tongue pressed against his.  He tried to sit up once more, to press closer, but only whimpered as he couldn't really move much of his body.  He pulled back from the kiss with a pout.  "Well, at least PART of me had been right..."

Danny sighed, not exactly happy with his position.  With a slight hiss he raised his arms, directing his pout at the older halfa.  "Hold me?  I’m hurting..."

Vlad glared down at Danny for a moment... then huffed, rolling his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him up to press flush with his own body.  He kissed him again, his lips and tongue moving sweetly this time.  Slowly, his supporting arm settled them both onto the bed...

If their previous trials of "kissing tolerance" had been training, this was the test, especially for Vlad.  Danny pressed tight up against him and between his legs, barely able to move... kissing back so eagerly and willingly...

Without really thinking, the man's hand slipped up under Danny's shirt -- exploring the slender muscles of the boy's back.

Inwardly, Danny was jumping for joy.  Vlad RARELY touched him like this, too concerned about losing his control and going too far.  Danny was practically purring at the soft touches against his bare skin, a shiver running through his sore muscles.  He knew he couldn't press back against him too much or Vlad might stop.

And he REALLY didn't want him to stop...

Danny kissed back sweetly, little moans and whines of encouragement slipping past his lips to be swallowed by Vlad's mouth.  He reached his shaking hands up to wrap around Vlad's neck, petting and running his fingers through the loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.  He gasped as Vlad's tongue slide past his, making him open his mouth even wider for him.  

Sadly, Danny finally had to pull back for air, panting hotly against Vlad's hungry mouth.  He had a heavy blush on his cheeks and his eyelids were half mast, baby blue eyes dark with want.

"V-Vlad..."‏

Vlad's dark eyes were almost black, gazing half-lidded down at Danny. His instincts as a primal ghost and as a man ordered him to return their mouths together, to continue to pull at Danny's clothes until they came off, and take him slowly but powerfully -- claim him absolutely for his own.  He'd almost lost Danny once... Before they risked that for one more minute, once... Just ONCE...!

Suddenly, Vlad blinked, listening to himself.

Shaking his head, the man sighed internally, gave Danny a chaste kiss on the lips, and started to push himself up.  "We should stop..." he murmured.

"Nooo...  I don't wanna stop…!"  Danny whined in complaint.  

He tried to pull Vlad back down to him, but right now he was as weak as a kitten and Vlad was far stronger then him to begin with.  He pouted, very displeased.  He glanced down just then as Vlad started to pull away…

And cackled, a wicked little smirk on his lips.

"I don't know, it looks like little Plasmius doesn't wanna stop either~"

Danny reached down and gave the obvious erection in Vlad's pants a little pat... then froze.  He blinked, staring down at the bulge with wide eyes, a mix of fear and want in his gaze.

"Wow..."  he breathed.

Vlad raised his eyebrows at Danny. "See why I want to take this slow, little badger?" he murmured.

He took the boy’s hand off his crotch, but gave it a quick squeeze before he stood up.  "Get some rest, Danny," Vlad smiled, a flush on his cheeks, and went to leave.

"W-wait!"

Danny blushed and looked away shyly when the older halfa turned back around to look at him.  Danny squirmed a bit on the bed, biting his bottom lip, before he finally spoke.

"Could you... Could you maybe sleep here with me tonight?  Just sleep!  I promise!"

He kept his eyes down respectfully as he rambled, hands tangling up the sheet under him in a nervous habit.  "Mom and Dad already think you're staying in here tonight for whatever reason Jazz fed them and...  and I really want you near me..."

Danny finally looked up at Vlad from under his lashes.  "I almost lost you before…!  I just...  I just want you here..."‏

Vlad glanced at Danny, conflicted for a moment... then his expression softened.

"Give me a few minutes, then," he replied, closing the door behind him.

Danny smiled and snuggling into his blankets, reassured.

 

~*~

 

Half an hour later, the elder returned, hair damp from the shower and smelling like Danny's shampoo.  Holding an armful of blankets, he sat down on the bed and wrapped himself in them.  Vlad smiled down at a sleepy Danny. "Now rest, badger," he murmured, touching his cheek softly. "I'm here..."

Danny smiled sweetly and opened his arms for Vlad.  He had already tucked himself under the sheet and blankets, but didn't argue against the extra blankets Vlad was using to separate their bodies; Danny would happily take what he could get from the older halfa.  He snuggled close once Vlad was settled, laying his cheek on the man’s shoulder and sighing in contentment.  

His heavy lids slid closed as sleep crept up on him.

"G'night, Vlad...."

And then he was out like a light.‏

Vlad smiled. "Good night, Danny..." he murmured.  He planted a soft kiss into the young man’s hair, and then, he too drifted off to the realm of dreams.

 


End file.
